Her Happy Ending
by MapleColours
Summary: I can't imagine, any greater fear Than waking up, without you here, And though the sun, would still shine on, My whole world, would all be gone, But not for long...ErLu/ErzaxLucy/Yuri
1. Chapter 1

***AN: A short story of ErLu with 3 chapters for you to have before I go off for days or a week or I don't know. It depends. xD...Need to write those HpS extras that I promised.**

* * *

**Title: Her Happy Ending**

_(Story inspired by the words 'meant to be'.)_

**Chapter 1: "My Lover"**

I opened my eyes and smiled at my naked lover who's peacefully sleeping beside me. I brushed away strands of scarlet hair from her beautiful face. I gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead and slid out of the bed, careful not to wake her up. I took a towel and entered the bath. I went out after, and saw my lover still asleep. I smiled. My lover who's a famous model. My lover, who I met under a maple tree with her heart broken. We became friends to status: in a relationship. My smile faded. My lover, who mumbles her ex' name when she's asleep. My lover, who moans her ex' name in time of our passion without even noticing. My lover, who always thinks of her. And, my lover, who still loves her ex. Of course, I didn't tell her anything about it. Of course, it hurts too. Call me crazy. Call me blind. Call me stupid. I don't care. I just love her so much to the point that I'm willing to let her go anytime she wishes to. She's mine but she's not mine at all. I went to the closet and took some clothes to wear. I went back to the bed and sat down beside her. I watched her sleep, admiring her goddess like beauty.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Good morning", I greeted as sweet as I can.

She leaned up and gave me a light kiss on the lips. "Morning", she smiled.

"Don't be late for tonight, okay?" I reminded her about our plan for tonight.

"Erm… Late for what?" Oh. She forgot. She keeps on forgetting every plan we make. Sigh. -.-"

"You promised we're going at the fireworks festival tonight."

"Oh. I remember. Okay, I won't be late. Wait for me, okay?"

I smiled. "Always. By the way, what do you want for breakfast?"

She looked at me and smiled sexily, "You."

I laughed. "Pervert."

She pushed me down on my back and laid her head on my shoulder.

"I'm not yet hungry. I just want to take a shower right now."

"Go on then. I'll wait for you."

"No", she declined. "Shower with me."

I blushed. Shiss!~.~ "B-But I just took a shower."

"I don't care."

Kya!~ I squealed when she suddenly pulled me out of the bed and dragged me to the bath. She closed the door and took my clothes off.

"You're going to take a shower again, with me", she said and guided me towards the shower. She turned it on and let the warm water run on our body. She wrapped her arms around my waist and pressed her body against mine. I wrapped my arms around her neck as she conquers my lips and entered my mouth.

( 6:00 pm )

I was in the living room when I heard the door open.

"Hey", Erza greeted then gave me a kiss. "I could see you're ready to go."

"Of course!"

She smiled. "Wait for me. I just go change then we'll go."

"Okay."

After Erza changed we went out of the house and went to the city park where the fireworks display will be held. Wow!~ The park was full of booths selling different things. I never had seen the park this bright and lively at night. I excitedly pulled Erza in every booth and tried almost everything.

Erza looked at her wrist watch. "Lucy, the fireworks display will going to start soon. We should go look for a nice spot to watch."

"Oh. I know a place", I said. I hold her hand and guided her to the highest part of the park where I thought no one else was there but it seems I was wrong. We were about to go to sit on a bench located under a tree when someone called at Erza.

"Erza?", a voice came from behind. We turned and saw who it was. Oh. It's her ex. My eyes glanced at Erza. She looks surprised and… happy?. I could even feel her hold loosens. Her ex went to her and gave her a hug. "I miss you so much", she said. You miss her so much? If I remember correctly, Erza told me you're the one who broke up with her. "Can we talk? Please?"

"I… Um…" Erza looked at me.

I smiled and I let go of her hand. "Go on. I'll wait."

She nods. Her ex holds Erza's hand and they left. I watched them walk away until they're already out of sight. I released a heavy sigh and went to the bench to sit. Here I am, sitting alone and patiently waiting for my girlfriend. I heard the whistles and pops of fireworks flying towards the sky. I looked up. Beautiful. I watched the fireworks alone until it ended. I looked at my watch and it's already quarter to 9 and Erza isn't back yet. I waited and waited and waited but she never came back. I stood up and went home.

(House)

I was changing my clothes when I felt arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me close.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to watch the fireworks with you", she apologized.

I hid the sadness and hurt in my eyes as best as I can before turning to face her. I smiled and cupped her face. "It's okay." I detached myself from her and put away my discarded clothes. She's changing her clothes when I went back inside our room. I went to the bed and leaned my back on the head board. I watched her for awhile before asking, "What did she say? Um… I mean, what did you guys talked about?"

She shrugged and went on the bed beside me. "Nothing. We just talked about random things. You know, about our own life and such." Nothing? Then why do you look happy?

"Mn. Okay." I just said and lay down. She lay down close to me. "Good night. I love you."

She smiled and gave me a kiss. "Good night." Won't you say you love me too? I closed my eyes and let myself to forget about my hurting heart even for just awhile.


	2. Chapter 2

***I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL NEITHER ANY OF THE CHARACTER**

* * *

**Title: Her Happy Ending**

**Chapter 2: "I Love You"**

It's been weeks since that day happened and our first anniversary will be tomorrow. I wonder how I will surprise my love. I wonder what gift I would get for her. I wonder if what will happen tomorrow. I smiled widely. Shiiss~ Lucy calm down. You're too excited. I looked at the window and watched the blue sky. What if… I think of the days and nights of this past weeks' where Erza's ex keeps on inviting her to go out and Erza keeps on saying yes. Every time Erza gets home she always has that smile that I never seen. Of course, even though I said 'it's okay' 'I don't mind', that doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt at all. I admit, I felt scared when I saw her ex and trying to get close to Erza again. Noticing this, I tried my best to show how I really love Erza even more. I would cook any food she wants to eat. I will leave my work early so I could be there when she gets home. I will grant every wish she wishes even though it kinda hurts a bit. I shook my head and tried to forget about what happened these past days and focused myself for tomorrow.

(The Next Day)

Before Erza left for work, I reminded her to come home early.

"Why? Do we have a plan?" Ugh. She keeps on forgetting everything. Well, never mind. I'll just tell her tonight what day it is.

I smiled. "Just come home early, okay?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Okay. I will", she said then gave me a kiss on the lips before leaving for work.

(7:00 p.m)

I looked at the table and smiled happily. Her favorite food? Check. Her strawberry cake with a 'Happy Anniversary' on it? Check. Wine? Check. Candles? Check. Scent? Check. Gift? Check. All check. All prepared except me. I still need to ready myself. I left the dining room and went to take a bath, wore my dress, fixed my hair and really made sure I look beautiful for this night. I went back to the dining room and sat on the chair. I looked at the wall clock and smiled knowing that she'll be here after a moment from now.

Tick-Tock-Tick-Tock-Tick-Tock.

I've been waiting for how long? Thirty minutes? One hour? Two hours? Where is she? I waited for her for another hour but still no Erza. You really keep on forgetting everything. You didn't even remember that today is our anniversary. I smiled sadly. I stood up and fixed the table. I returned the plates and spoons on their container. I opened the fridge and put the bottle of wine inside. Next, I took the cake. I looked at it. "Happy anniversary, Lucy", I sadly whispered to myself before putting the cake inside the fridge. I switched off the lights and went to our room and changed my clothes. I turned off the light then turned on the night stand. I was about to go to bed when I heard the sound of a car. I went to look from the window. It was indeed a car but it wasn't Erza's. A familiar girl went out from the driver's sit of the car. Another one went out from the other side of the car, it was Erza. The two stand in front of the gate. They're like talking about something, saying their good nights and good byes maybe. I could even see the face of Erza's ex smiling. Erza's back was facing the house so I can't see her face' expression. Maybe, she's smiling too. Her ex smiled again then suddenly, she kissed Erza and basing on the angel, it was a kiss on the lips. The kiss lasted for about five seconds or more. I felt like I was pushed on a cliff and got hit by a very strong wave. The girl leaned back and smiled at Erza again before leaving. I hurriedly went to the bed when I saw Erza opened the gate and entered. I closed my eyes, made my emotions under control and pretended to sleep.

**Erza POV**

I stood in front of the door and touched my lips for awhile before entering the house. It was dark. Maybe Lucy's already asleep. I turned the lights on and went to the kitchen to get something to drink. I opened the fridge and saw a strawberry cake. I took it out and saw the words written on it. 'Happy Anniversary'. Oh God. I put the cake back inside the fridge and went to our room and found Lucy already asleep. I changed my clothes and climb on the bed, careful not to wake her up. I gently caressed her cheek then gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry", I whispered before going to sleep beside her.

(Morning)

**Lucy POV**

I opened my eyes and found Erza beside me. I watched her sleep, just like what I always do. My hand touched her cheek and my thumb gently caressed her lips. The same lips that got kissed by someone else last night. I slid out of the bed and took a shower then put on some new clothes. I went back on the bed and watched her sleep again while waiting for her to wake up. Her eyes slowly opened.

"Good morning", I greeted her with a smile.

She looked at me, her eyes apologetic.

"I'm sorry I didn't wait for you until you got home."

"Lucy…"

I smiled at her again. I put a hand on her cheek, my thumb affectionately caressing it. "Erza, do you know, that there are times when you're asleep you will mumble your ex' name. Do you know that there are also times where you moan your ex' name when we make love without even noticing it. There are also times where you think about her."

"…" she just looked at me. Her eyes saying she doesn't know.

I continued without letting my smile fall from my face, "And last night, I saw it." I paused and looked at her seriously. "Do you still love her?" I asked softly without any anger on it. I just wanted to know.

"…" she opened and closed her mouth but didn't say anything. Silence means 'yes', right?

"I'm letting you go", I declared. "I will always love you, Erza."

"…" Why won't you say anything? Anything would do. At least say good bye, I will be satisfied. You know, I really wanted to cry right now.

"Good bye", I said and kissed her lips, pouring all my feelings into that kiss. I leaned back and gave her my final smile before leaving.

(Heartfilia Home)

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

The door opened.

I smiled at the person. "Hey mom", I greeted her and jumped into her arms. I didn't hold back anymore and let myself cry. She hugged me tight before pulling me inside the house. We sat on the couch. She put an arm on my shoulders and guided me to lay my head on her lap.

"Shh...", she shushed me from crying. My cries slowed down when I heard her hum my favorite lullaby. The lullaby that was composed by my mom for me and it never failed to make me feel better. My tears stopped from falling until I fell asleep under the magic of her lullaby.

**Erza POV**

_'Erza, do you know, that there are times when you're asleep you will mumble your ex' name. Do you know that there are also times where you moan your ex' name when we make love without even noticing it. There are also times where you think about her.' _I didn't know. I'm so stupid. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.

_"Do you still love her?"_

_"I'm letting you go."_

_"I will always love you, Erza."_

What happened? I'm lying on the bed. Her words keep echoing inside my head. I sat up when realization hits and there are only two words that could describe what happened: "She left". She left and it's my fault. I covered my eyes as tears run down my face. I cried and cried. I wiped my eyes dry and went to change my clothes. I called my manager to cancel my entire schedule for the day. I grabbed my car keys, locked the house, and went where I know Lucy would be.

I parked my car beside their house' gate. I entered and knocked on the door. It opened and saw her mom.

"Hello, Erza", she greeted with a smile. Her aura as warm as ever, just like Lucy's.

I smiled. "Hello ma'am", I greeted with respect.

"How many times do I tell you that you don't need to be so formal?"

"I... I'm sorry. Is Lucy there? Can I see her? Can I talk to her, please?", I pleaded.

She gave me an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. She wishes not to for now."

I looked down. I think I'm going to cry again. I composed myself and looked at her again. "O-Okay. Um... I'll take my leave then. Take care and have a good day."

She smiled. "Have a good day Erza and take care."

I turned and left. I turned the car's engine on and drive as I let myself cry again.


	3. Chapter END

***I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL NEITHER ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

**Title: Her Happy Ending**

**Chapter END: "Serenade"**

Every day, I would send her flowers. Every day, I call her. Every night I enter the house, I always expect to see Lucy waiting for me just like always. These have been my routine every day since the day Lucy left.

I was on the couch watching a Filipino romantic movie when I got an idea. I dialed a number and waited for it to be answered.

"Yes?" said by the person from the other line.

"Hello. Ma'am—I mean, Layla. Is Lucy there?"

"I'm sorry. She's not here right now."

"Can you tell me where she is? Please?"

"..."

"Please. I'm begging you. Please", I begged.

(Concert)

**Lucy POV**

I and my friend went to watch a concert of a famous singer and this will also be broadcasted live all over the country. Just like the other concerts, it was loud and lively. The singer finished one of her songs, and then we noticed sparkling confetti coming from the helicopter above. It's beautiful. It looks like the stars were coming down from the sky. Our attention turned to the stage when all the large screens and all the lights were turned off. Seconds passed when all the lights turned on again, most of the lights focusing at the person standing in the middle of the stage.

"Who's that?" everyone wondered. We can't see the person's face because of the lights that were focused at the person. Music started to play and all the large screens turned on again showing the face of the person. My eyes widen in surprise.

"Hey. Isn't that the famous model?" one of the audience said.

She started to sing, sparkling confetti keeps on falling from above.

_I can't imagine, any greater fear_

_Than waking up, without you here,_

_And though the sun, would still shine on,_

_My whole world, would all be gone,_

_But not for long,_

_If I had to run, if I had to crawl_

_If I had to swim a hundred rivers, just to climb a thousand walls,_

_Always know that I would find a way, to get to where you are,_

_There's no place that far_

_It wouldn't matter why we're apart,_

_Lonely miles or two stubborn hearts_

_Nothing short of God above_

_Could turn me away from your love_

_I need you that much_

_If I had to run, if I had to crawl_

_If I had to swim a hundred rivers, just to climb a thousand walls,_

_Always know that I would find a way, to get to where you are,_

_There's no place that far_

_If I had to run, if I had to crawl_

_If I had to swim a hundred rivers, just to climb a thousand walls,_

_Always know that I would find a way, to get to where you are,_

_There's no place that far_

_Baby there's no place that far_

The song ended. How come that I didn't get to know that she have an angelic voice? "Lucy?" Erza said.

"Lucy? Is she talking about you?" my friend said but I didn't answer. I couldn't answer.

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia, are you here?"

"Yes! She's here!" my friend suddenly yelled, startling me. Erza went down from the stage and made her way towards me, the audience stepping aside to give her a way.

She stopped and stood in front of me. I looked at her with blurry and teary eyes. "I'm sorry", she said."Please stop avoiding me. Please talk to me. Every day, ever since you left, I feel like I'm on my death bed fighting for my life. Please, come back to me." She stepped close to me and wiped away my tears. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Oh please, don't cry. I don't want to see you cry. Please."

I tried myself to stop crying and I did stop. Erza smiled at me, "Will you be with me again?"

I nod.

"R-Really?"

I smiled. "Yes." I squealed when she suddenly pulled me into a bone crushing hug then showered me with sweet kisses. "You won't be lonely again. I promise I won't make you cry again", then gave me a breath taking kiss on the lips. The crowd whistled and happily cheered for us.

I leaned back and laughed for the first time after a very long time. "Ok, stop. Everyone's looking." She did stop and looked around.

She blushed. Cute. "Oh. Um... Ok. Sorry."

The concert continued and we watched until it ended, her hand holding mine.

(Heartfilia Home)

I opened the door and entered with Erza.

"Hey mom", I greeted my mom who's sitting on the couch while watching a show on the TV.

My mom stood up and gave us a hug. She seems really happy.

"Oh I'm so happy you already made up! And Erza, what you did on that concert was... was... I can't find the exact word to describe it. I'm so happy for you guys", she said.

"Wait. Mom, you were at the concert? I didn't saw you there."

"What? Lucy. Duh. The concert was also broadcasted live all over the country. That means, all those sparkling confetti, Erza's song, Erza's confession and all those kisses were also broadcasted."

"Broadcasted live? Then that means everyone saw..." Shiiss!~ I forgot about that! The whole country saw. I blushed hard. I turned to Erza and found her with a wide grin on her face. "I'm sorry. I forgot to remind you", she said.

I pouted. "You should stop forgetting everything, you know."

She just laughed.

"It's already late. Why don't you stay and sleep here tonight", my mom suggested.

"I... Um... Ok... Thank you."

(Lucy's Room)

Erza pulled me and pressed our bodies together the moment we entered my room.

"Mmm..." I moaned. I really missed this. I really missed kissing her lips and being wrapped around her arms.

She leaned back. "I love you. I love you. I love you", she said as she keeps on giving continues pecks on the lips.

"I love you too" I kissed her full on the lips as I made steps going to the bed. I pushed her down and lay on top of her.

"By the way," she pulled something from her pocket and showed it to me. My eyes widen. She smiled. "I saw your gift for me for our anniversary and figured I should get one so it would be pair. See? I'm wearing your ring now", she showed me the ring and she's really wearing it on her left ring finger.

I leaned back, sitting on her stomach. She reached for my left hand and slid the ring on my ring finger.

She looked at me, "Marry me?"

"I will", I answered even it took me awhile. I leaned forward and kissed her again. "I love you so much", I said with tears of happiness running down my face.

After everything what happened. After all those hurt. After all those loneliness. After all those drama and everything, I never thought I would end up like this. A happy ending.

My happy ending.

~Fin

* * *

Song Title: **" There's No Place That Far"**

*****AN: Did you like it? Did you enjoy? I hope you do. I'm sorry I didn't get to portrait it well in the story. And, shiiiss~ that song, makes me have teary eyes every time I re-read it.:)**


End file.
